guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Glimmer of Light
so basically you can spam this skill for quick heals? --mindule :Yep. But the faster you spam, the faster you run out of Energy. You kinda need a BiP Necro if you want to use this.Zinger314 23:09, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::It's still really nice as the only quarter second healing spell (other than HH and Infuse, neither of which is close to spammable). --Kiiron 01:07, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :::Do you all think this could somehow be worked into a Divine Spirit Spammer build of some sort? Kessel 01:15, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Hmmm this might have been ok, but with Holy Haste and Revitalize now avaible, I would not waste my elite spot in this. --Xeeron 04:34, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :::::I wouldn't dismiss it like that. At 15 healing orison with revitalize heals 105, this heals 85. So you get extra 20 healing. But you used 3 slots (orison, revitalize, holy haste) or at least 2 (orison and revitalize). You also lose 1 regen with revitalize. :::::So Revitalize orsion heals 23.5% more, but with glimmer of light you have 33% more energy just from regen, you also have a slot or 2 free and recharge is 1 sec instead of orison 2 sec. I'd say this skill trashes Revitalize pretty well on orison. But Revitalize is great on Heal Other. But that has its own downsides, like overhealing. There is a neat trick if enemy has no enchant removal(or if they don't notice). Have a teammate with Healer's Covenant. Take Arcane Mimicry and Glimmer of Light as your elite and use it on teammate and cast Healer's Covenant. It is maintained enchant so you only need to do this once. Now you can spam Glimmer of Light for low cost. --Spura 09:49, 8 October 2006 (CDT) I don't think this with DS would work for the simple reason this is elite. You hereby lose your ability to combo DS and Glyph of Renewal, turning DS back into good ol' crap again. -Thomas 14:40, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :::::I was hopeing for a skill like this in nightfall but.... by sacrificeing a second of recharge you could turn orison into a much more powerful 1/4 second cast with holy haste and revitalize. also with healing whisper you could make a really powerful skill, but with half range. (Addition) I think my math may be off on this one... it may be the wording of those skills or maybe because I cant think straight for some reason. both of those skills might actually only take it down to .5 seconds... im not sure ::::::This skill is perfect for PvP. You can drop HT, Orison, to begin with. It has extremely fast activation recharge, you can use it on yourself, is very powerful against spikes (2 of these get your health back to full from an infuse, with all minor runes), and it just plain rocks. You can use the 2 slots you freed up to get *both* Inspired and Revealed Hex and throw in Drain Enchantment for extra E. I managed to out-heal 2 frag spikes that occured in quick succession of one another with this and Words of Comfort alone. And I like the 2-monk HA backline idea, me and my guild are definately gonna try it when NF is out. 89.136.42.26 21:45, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::137 healing with 16 HP and 15 DP..... ill take holy haste, revitalize, and 2 20 HRT items. 200+ healing from ethreal and whisper 2 Monk HA Backlines? An RC Prot+a Glimmer of Light with some other stuff. You have spike prevention/infuse (Glimmer) and SB is just underpowered anyway. Maybe throw in an E/Mo HP spammer or two if you still feel a bit insecure.--Spawn 15:50, 23 September 2006 (CDT) The main attraction of this skill should come in the fact that it is a 1/4 second cast time and a decent heal. It's nice because, unlike word of healing, it can be used often. If you wanted to heal two people, you could do it much faster than with just orison. The other plus to this skill is that it is *much* harder for a mesmer to interrupt, and it isn't an enchantment like revitalize, which can be removed. A decent monk should be able to manage his/her energy well enough to make this skill an amazing source of healing. combine it with divine spirit for incredible results. -Zach 2s recharge! nooo!! — Skuld 14:50, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Omg...just when you think a good pvp healing skill was about to come up they cut it's arms off with a nerf sword and put it in a 30 foot empty ball pit with a nerf ladder-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 15:04, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :It was the only glimmer of light for those of us not using Revitalize... Hahaha, I crack myself up, what a thigh slapper! glimmer of light, ooh yeah, yeah... --Mgrinshpon 15:17, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Reversal of Fortune? I don't know why this has re-appeared. Apart from being a 0.25 second casting time this skill has NOTHING to do with Reversal of Fortune. This is a Healing Prayers spell, not Prot, is a spell, not an enchantment, doesn't actually reverse any damage and isn't dependent of a trigger to produce a heal. Listing Reversal of Fortune as a "related" skill is just wrong. Is it because I didn't bother logging in to make the change? One is a heal, the other isn't. If you want to justify it as "life saving" then Infuse Health (an actual heal) should be listed, not RoF. The argument that it is related because it is fast could be extended to every 0.25 second monk spell, for example Divine Intervention. Your argument is flawed, and RoF doesn't belong. --Epinephrine 06:40, 29 October 2006 (CST) hilarious fun! i just capped holy boon and i had this and holy haste in my bar..... 1/16 of a second cast is a stance.... I was dancing and casting and i didnt stop dancing! im gonnna try and get a screenshot of casting this while in the middle of the sideflip of the monk dance.